Attack of the Demon Bishonen
by Ivory-chan
Summary: I must be out of my mind when I wrote this. Shinigami needs a vaction so he chose Usagi as the guardian of Gehenna demo she refuses making him send seven bishonen to convince her.


Attack of the Demon Bishonens

Saturday 11:15 pm 

Hikari Club

Usagi just thought it would be a typical night. Demo ... it wasn't an everyday occurrence to be given a proposal by the Shinigami himself. Waking up the next morning with a major hangover (because her friends decided it would be fun to get her drunk silly the night before). To discover that several demons bishonen would pop up from nowhere at any given time convincing her to take over Gehenna for Shinigami as ruler of the underworld for a brief period of time. All because he needed a vacation. 

It was her fault really. She was tired. It wasn't the kind of tired that a simple nap could cure. NO, it was more. To put it in simplified form; Usagi just didn't want the responsibility that she held anymore. She was angry that she had the responsibility to begin with, to have everything lay out in front of her as if she didn't have any control over it but in this case it was true. She had NO control over it. Not even a bit. 

Did anyone ask if she liked what's happening to her? **NO**. It's Usagi, stop being selfish. Usagi, it's your destiny to be to be trapped in a fate you don't like. Usagi, the future freakin' depends on you. Really as much as she wants a kid but to know her future daughter before she even turned legal? Come on! There's also the fact that she was going to be married to Mamoru? What the hell was her past-self life thinking? 

Don't get her wrong she likes Mamoru and all but do she really like him? He's a pretty attractive guy. You have to be blind not to notice that but she never really had a chance to get to know him. They were pushed together and the threads began to intertwine themselves around destiny. They found out that no matter how many times they would die their lives would be woven together again. And there was the fact that her past life self-Princess Serenity had fell madly in love with Prince Endymoin who was Mamoru past life self. That started the whole 'they were meant to be bullshit." Oh joy. 

It just bothered her. Point blank. And their advice was?

****

Suck it up. Well they didn't really say that in those terms but it's the jest of it. Hai, Hai. They died for her so many times. She should be grateful, she is. But how many times had she died for them? Whenever they go through the whole rebirth cycle, they get to be normal teenagers for awhile, to forget what their past life was for awhile, to know that they didn't have to fight for anything or anybody for awhile. To not have a care in the world except for what was going around in their world for awhile. Notice a reoccurring theme here? 

Usually it doesn't last that long because some stupid evil force comes and tries to rule the world. Then duty calls. 

Demo for Usagi, it's not the same. She's the first one to come out of her normalcy in the first week or so. To be forced to fight. She doesn't like fighting. How many life times does she have to repeat to them that she detests fighting. 

They don't understand at all. Usagi knows they will never understand no matter how much they try too. If they knew how awful she felt everyday to wake each morning wondering could life be different if she wasn't Princess Serenity. Demo she would have to put on that happy facade so **they **won't feel out of place. She just had to make sure that everything was okay. 

What did this life cost her? Her friends.

No, No. Her best friend. **Naru**. She missed her so much. They used to be so close but now it's just space between them. Naru could hardly look at her face without turning away in disgust. Usagi felt horrible. Because she knew it was her fault. Naru had every right to feel that way because she abandons her.

She, Tsukino Usagi abandons her best friend. Way to go Usagi. She fought for love and justice but she couldn't even fight to keep her own best friend.

Usagi had a feeling that Naru hated her. She even hated herself. For letting them control whom she should hang out with, for going along with everything. She hated the color **black **because it reminded her of Luna's fur. The shade that turned her life upside down. The color that threatens and destroyed any dreams she had for being normal. She loves Luna though; demo sometimes she wished she never met the guardian neko.

Usagi would have never thought she used or even say the words hate. It's such a strong, ugly adjective to describe something. That's how she felt though. But her feelings don't really matter does it?

****

Fairy tale. That's how much she wish her life was. In some way it is one. The peasant girl (or in this case a schoolgirl) founds out she's a princess. She meets her prince charming and discovers that her future is set to live happily ever after. Kami, she wished her fairy tale were like that. Usagi wanted to be happy. To want to wake up each morning knowing that she was happy. It just can't be. 

Saa, when will Usagi get to the point? 

She could say that she met this mysterious guy who was somewhat shady and fairly attractive. He wove his charms around her, seducing her to his will and asked for her deepest wishes and said he could make it come true for a price. Her eternal damnation that is. Yeah, he was that naughty **Shinigami**. 

Usagi was some how part goddess. Right? Somewhere along the whole family tree line, her blood was bursting with godlessness. From time to time they come to check up on her. To see how she was dealing. Anyways, he said that he was keeping an eye on her and saw how much pain she was going through. (Yeah right, pain his ass, he probably got to see the shower scenes too, that ecchi). 

Demo, do you know how they say be careful of what you wished for because you never get it quite right. There's always that small glitch in it. And of course you must be thinking that Usagi wished to never be Princess Serenity or to never have destiny control her. Or the responsibility that comes with the title. The whole sha-bang. 

Or maybe that she existed in another world (dimension to be exact) to find out her true self and maybe perchance fall madly, deeply, fully in love with a handsome, sweet, funny, sensitive (when she's only around him) yet secretive guy. Who she in turn, help him know what love is, what the feeling of being in love is and at the same time she would discover what love is also. And that she was never really in love with Mamoru and became disillusioned saying he was a bastard that didn't really care for her, he treated her like trophy and only wanted to be king and have Chibi-Usa. 

Just maybe it happened that way or maybe it didn't. Usagi not telling.

The great Shinigami did pop up next to her at the club disguising him-self as a trendy bishonen offering her a drink. Slipped in some of that weird underworld voodoo stuff when she wasn't looking. Of course this all happened after her friends got her drunk. Hai, you can say Usagi wasn't really paying much attention to who ever was making a move on her. 

Wondering why her friends would get her drunk. Well, damn it. It's her freakin 21st birthday. Okay, let's see. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru went out of town to go to one of Michiru famous concert. So with Haruka out of the way and not be obsessively overprotective of her.. Usagi could drink freely. Mamoru, currently out of the country. So, problem solved. Usagi was pretty sure Setsuna knew what they were doing already but she hasn't stopped or berated her. Which Usagi thought it was rather odd. Because if she knew this was going to happen why didn't Setsuna stop her? Why didn't Setsuna prevent it?

Wasn't she making a major taboo? Any ways, the girls wanted to do something bad (even dear sweet shy Ami). So Usagi, being the one with the purest heart (even though she has the darkest thoughts among them) was the first one they wanted to corrupt. Besides, did ya forget? It was her 21st birthday. Okay, they were drinking and dancing and drinking some more (all in moderation of course.) 

Usagi stopped dancing because her legs were getting tired and she was way beyond sweaty. She needed to sit down and catch her breath. Besides, she was drunk and apparently got a killer size migraine to boot. Taking the nearest and empty seat she sat down. When you're drunk your perception of things is quite different when you're not. So any ways, he came and sat down next to her and whispers " Can I buy you a drink." 

What caught Usagi off guard were his haunting hyacinth eyes. Then his long braided chestnut hair that hung low on his back. He was definitely a bishie. His attire though, was another story. Why would anybody wear a priest uniform to a club? 

This is where the real fun begins. Nani!!? Don't look at her like that. She's long winded. Demo, at least you're able to understand her better then just hearing her talk extremely fast .. Usagi only does that when it's an emergency and to piss off Rei.

She's thinking of course, 'I'm thirsty, one more drink can't hurt'. So Usagi smiled sweetly at him and said sure. She swore that she turned around for a second because she thought Minako called her name. So that's when he slips the drink. The liquid didn't hit her stomach until they went on the dance floor. A slow song came on. How very convenient, ne? 

She rested her head on his shoulder, shifting her full wait against his body because she was getting a little dizzy and everything around her began to blur except for him. Usagi could see him crystal clear. 

He looked at her with a warm smile and asked her want she wanted. Usagi was confused and yet surprise. No one ever asked her what she wanted. 

And that totally stumped her. What did she want? 

" I don't know."

He laughed softly. " You know what you want. You're afraid of the outcome. The what-if parts. The maybe that turns into possibilities."

She looked at him half-dazed half-serious. " Who are you?"

It was weird. Everything around them was put on mute, yet the images of people spun around them. Faster and faster they went until there were only blurred lights that replaced them. 

Usagi backed away from him keeping her eyes on his. He just stood there taking everything in stride. She felt extremely agitated. Because she didn't know if she was just hallucinating or in some godly way it was a sign for her to not drink anymore. Hopefully, she was just imagining this.

" Someone who wants to help." He answered.

" Doushite?"

" I don't know, I just had an urge to do something good once in a millennium. You know, count it as community service." He shrugged his shoulder.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. She may not be the smartest or most sensible person in the world but she knew that a complete stranger do not come up to you and say they want to help without getting some thing back in return. 

" WHO ARE YOU!?" 

He sighed. And ran his fingers down through some of his hair that came undone. His deep violet eyes locked onto her own sapphire ones. 

" Shinigami."

Screaming or fainting would have been the ideal response. But noooo... her reaction was to laugh. Now, that she thought on it, it wasn't really that funny to begin with. Maybe, it was the drinks talking.

In between giggles, Usagi managed to squeak out, " No, seriously who are you?"

He shook his head in annoyance. " I'm who I said I was."

" I'm confuse.."

Muttering under his breath, " This is the person I'm suppose to trust..."

Pausing a bit to collect her thoughts, which of course were scattered but Usagi managed to form them into a somewhat intelligible question.

" Where's your horns and tail?" 

He sighed deeply this time. Usagi could tell he was getting perturbed with her witless questions and answers. " That's all fictional representation produced by parents to scare the wits out of little children so they would behave. As far as I know, I have no horns or a tail. Demo, I wish I had a trident though, be easier to spank all the naughty girls. Or at least poke them."

She arches an eyebrow at his last comment. " Oh come on! You can tell me... you don't have to lie! Show me the horns!" Usagi stepped around him and pinched his bottom. Smiling deviously in the inside she knew he had no tail but his bottom just screamed out pinch me!

Shinigami was stunned. Was it just him or was he slightly turn on from the pinching of his rear? She was really naive wasn't she? He felt kind of bad offering this deal towards her. But if she was really desperate enough like he knew she was...she'll take the offer. If not...he'll just have to kidnapped her to the underworld then. 

" Tell me, do you wish that your life wasn't predetermined? "

Usagi being so completely accustomed to so 'called' people who claimed that they can give her a un-predetermine life yawned. Really, there was always a price to pay for this wishful thinking. Beside she heard the speech before.. it was either to betray loves one or be a ruler at his side. Or something close to that.

He droned on and on how he could make it happen for her. When will he just get to the point really? Maybe the vacant look on her face that snapped him out his 'speech' mode.

" So, in turn, all you have to do is stay a year in Gehenna and supervised it. I mean, its no big job really. All you have to do is give everyone their judgment and punish what you see fit. There is also a council to help you with so it doesn't bear all on your shoulder. You get total access to everything there. You won't be a prisoner or anything. And the best part is... your destiny doesn't apply there. " 

He had the most adorable look on his face like a little puppy excited for his treat. 

" So, what do you think?"

Tapping a finger on her cheek, she pretended to consider the offer and came to a conclusion.

" I'll sleep on it." And walked away from the fuming God.

His jaw dropped. " Demo.. my speech.. Well then I just have to convince you."

Unlimited

At an undisclosed location at the control room of Gehenna

" How did you manage to make him not screw up? I mean, he is our great Shinigami and all but all that stuff he spouted out doesn't seem to be like him." A lanky figure (who just happens to have wild hair sticking out every which way and a red band to keep some of it in place) questioned. He leaned over the chair of the occupant and stared blankly at the screen.

" If you must know, I put an earpiece on him before he left, knowing how much of a goofball he is, he'll blow his chances with her with the first thing that comes out of his mouth. So, whatever I say, he has to repeat." There must be something in the air of Gehenna because there sat another figure as sexy (er...) bishonen as the first. He was busily controlling the view when the first bishie knock his hands away from the controller.

" Oi, Sanosuke...what the...heavens are you doing?"

Sanosuke laughed as he moved the controller around, " You're telling me this thing here can view anything and you're just looking at Shinigami? Tch... I'm helping you here." He tongue darted out from the corner of his lips. " Aha, rear-view cam!!"

Then the sound of a chair hitting the back of Sanosuke head could be heard down the halls of hell. 

Sunday morning, 9:00 am

Tsukino household

The morning light filtered in through the slits of blind as a tall figure loomed over a sleeping form, cuddling her blanket. There was a slight trail of drool coming from the corner of her mouth as the figure noticed with disgust. He gingerly flicked the tip of her nose with amusement, as she crinkled it, snorting then turn to the side.

He paused then let out a strangle sigh as he went to the other side of the bed. He props his elbow on the bed as he stared at her with intensity. Stare to see if he could burn right through her. Stare because he was bored. Stared because he had nothing else to do.

The sleeping figure wriggled around in her bed some how feeling very uncomfortable and decided to actually get up. She yawned and stretched her arms out lazily around her. Somehow she managed to whack something but dismissed it as her alarm clock or a lamp. Oh well, she'll just have to replace them .... again.

Sliding off her bed, she blindly went off to search for her towel, oblivious to the sound of a loud crack, followed by whimper as she wondered subconsciously how did a speed bump get inside her room. Her eyelids were still half closed as she fumbles around her room and exit out towards the bathroom.

He laid there on the floor twitching, his eyes in swirl, his arms and feet at an irregular angle all do to the fact that a certain blonde onna step on him. He never would have taken this damn mission if he known what kind of pain this pest induce on him.

" Kuso." He mumbled out as he disappeared from the room.

He grin widely has he appeared in the middle of the bathroom when he heard the sound of the shower handle turned on and the rushing water, his grin couldn't get any wider at that point. He tiptoed almost giddily to the shower, standing right next to the toilet. 

' Once, twice or three times the charm?' He thought to himself as his eyebrows knitted together to perform a crime that he will enjoy committing.

" Let's just see how the first one goes." He then flushed the toilet with glee. Well, all he could say was he wasn't bored anymore.

Usagi was busy humming to herself to notice much around her except for the fact that she knew she was in the shower. If she was paying attention to her surrounding she would have heard an evil cackle of vengeance near the shower demo of course her mind was somewhere else.

Her eyes were completely closed in a dream-like state as she let the warm water slowly wake her up. Demo...slow wasn't going to happen this time as burst of cold water shot her in the face causing both of her eyes to snap open as she scream shrilly. She hops on one foot and the other to get away from the cold water as she cowered in the back, completely miserable and seething with rage.

After a few seconds she tested the water with her fingertips finding the water back to normal. She sighed with relief as she stood underneath the shower again basking under the warm water. 

He shouldn't really do it...as he debated to himself whether or not to flush again. Sure, he was way beyond pleased with the first round. 

'Dango that was for smacking me.' 

Demo... he was having too much fun. And the second round began.

' And this one is for stepping on me.' 

And another piercing shriek shook the house.

Her hand pop out from the shower as it clawed it's way to the towel that hung nearby. She ripped open the shower curtain as her face scrunched up appearing that she sucked on a lemon. Holding the towel securely around her, she finally noticed that she wasn't the only one in the bathroom. 

Her eyes open up like her kaasan favorite printed china plates (that she drop when Shingo stuck his foot out for no apparent reason) and with one hand reach behind her grabbing the bar of soap. She threw the bar, which bounced off of his head and tried to grab the bottle of soap. 

" What are you doing in here you hentai!! Have you no decency!!" Usagi cried out with an armed shampoo bottle. 

He rolled his eyes; " It's not like there's anything to see."

" BAKA!! You're not supposed to say that to a woman." She growled out, shaking the bottle and squeezing it to aim for his eyes. But it fell short, only to make a mess on the floor. 

" GET OUT OF HERE!!" Usagi complained, as she stormed by not before elbowing his stomach.

He laughed, " It only just begun."

Seriously what was I thinking when I wrote this? So I need your help... there are suppose to be seven bishonen that will try to convince Usagi to come to Gehenna. There are so many bishies to pick from!! Wai... so who should they be?


End file.
